Sylveon (Pokémon)
|} Sylveon (Japanese: ニンフィア Nymphia) is a introduced in Generation VI. It evolves from when leveled up knowing a move and having at least two levels of Affection. It is one of Eevee's final forms, the others being , , , , , , and . Biology Sylveon is a quadruped, mammalian Pokémon covered primarily in pale cream-colored fur with pinkish feet, ears, and tail. There are two bows on its body, one on its left ear and one around its neck, from which two feelers adorn it. The bows are pale cream with pinkish centers, while the feelers are pale cream with pinkish and blue tips. It sends a soothing aura from these feelers to calm fights, and will also use them to "hold hands" with its Trainer. It has short, slender legs and small paws with three visible toes on each foot. Its eyes are blue with white pupils and no visible sclera. When its mouth is open, two pointed teeth can be seen on its upper jaw. Its furry pinkish tail is slightly curved in a crescent shape. Sylveon uses its ribbons to distract cautious prey before it attacks. In the anime Major appearances Serena's Sylveon 's Eevee evolved into Sylveon in Party Dancecapades! during a Tag Battle alongside Ash's Pikachu, where they faced off against Miette's and James's Inkay. Other Sylveon debuted in Eevee & Friends, where it showed and his friends around its home, and introduced them to and its fellow Eeveelutions. Sylveon made its main series debut in Kindergarten Chaos!, under the ownership of . It was used in a battle against Ash's Froakie and defeated it with . Later on, it was captured by , but later rescued. A Sylveon appeared in A Fashionable Battle! and Fairy-Type Trickery!, under the ownership of Valerie. It was used in a Gym against , but it was defeated by . A Sylveon appeared in Turning Heads and Training Hard!, where it was summoned to help Ilima's Eevee perform . It reappeared in the Poké Problem segment of the next episode, where it saw Ilima and Eevee off. Minor appearances A 's Sylveon appeared in A Showcase Debut!, where it participated in the Rookie Class. A Sylveon appeared in a fantasy in Tag Team Battle Inspiration!, where imagined what her could evolve into. A Sylveon appeared in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga owns a Sylveon named Veevee. She evolved during a battle against Team Flare in the . In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Sylveon appears as a trophy in the 3DS and Wii U versions of the game. Trophy information Sylveon is one of Eevee's various final evolutions. It has a lot of great attacks to use in battle, but it actually seems to be a peace-loving sort of Pokémon. Case in point, it can completely stop the flow of battle by moving its ribbonlike feelers in a way that charms its opponents into not wanting to fight anymore. '' Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} In side games |area=Blade-and-Shield Path: Stage 6}} |area=Sweet Strasse: Stage 79 Nacht Carnival: Stage 536}} |area=Fairy Land: Pixie Glen (Back Boss), Legend Terrain: Bastion of Beginnings (Special)}} |area=Complete Connection Orb request.}} |area=Area 24: Stage 09}} |} |} In events |Pokémon Center Birthday Sylveon|All|Japan|10|October 12, 2013 to December 31, 2016|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Sylveon}} |XY Sylveon|All|Taiwan and Hong Kong|10|January 4 to 19, 2014|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#XY Sylveon}} |Eevee House Sylveon|All|South Korea|10|January 9 to 15, 2014|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Eevee House Sylveon}} |Pokémon Center Sylveon|All|Japan|50|May 13 to June 23, 2017|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Sylveon 2}} |Pokémon Store Sylveon|All|South Korea|50|July 15 to 23, 2017|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Sylveon}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset All damage-dealing moves will get STAB if Sylveon has the Ability . By leveling up |Fairy Wind|Fairy|Special|40|100|30||'}} By TM/HM By |Captivate|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Charm|Fairy|Status|—|100|20}} |Covet|Normal|Physical|60|100|25}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Detect|Fighting|Status|—|—|5}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Fake Tears|Dark|Status|—|100|20}} |Flail|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Natural Gift|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Stored Power|Psychic|Special|20|100|10}} |Synchronoise|Psychic|Special|120|100|10}} |Tickle|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Wish|Normal|Status|—|—|10|*}} |Yawn|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution }} Side game data |- |} Evolution with level 2 and a move |no2=700 |name2=Sylveon |type1-2=Fairy}} Sprites Trivia * According to a Ken Sugimori interview with the ''Famitsu magazine, Sylveon was designed by Atsuko Nishida. * Sylveon is the only cross-generational evolutionary relative introduced in Generation VI. ** It is also the only Pokémon introduced after Generation V that can be in a Dream Ball. * Sylveon is the only Eeveelution to be introduced alone in an individual generation. ** Sylveon is also the only Eeveelution to not resist its own type. * If meets conditions for evolving into Sylveon as or , Eevee will evolve into Sylveon regardless. Origin In contrast to the rest of the Eeveelutions' pointed ears, Sylveon's ears are large and rounded, giving it a resemblance to . Fairies were thought to be particularly active under the light of the full moon; because of this and the jackrabbit association, Sylveon could be based on the mythical Asian , which is often portrayed as a companion of the Chinese moon goddess , who is often depicted wearing a robe adorned in many ribbons. In addition, Sylveon's tail has some resemblance to the tail of the . Name origin Sylveon may be a combination of , a mythological creature described as invisible beings of the air, or sylvan, a word referring to an association with woodlands or forests (where fairies are often depicted), and eon (an immeasurably long period of time, possibly referring to how long evolution takes naturally). Eon is a suffix all evolutions share and was Eevee's English prototype name. Nymphia is derived from , a deity existing in Greek Mythology associated with a particular location or landform. In other languages . |fr=Nymphali|frmeaning=From . Ends with ''-li'' like every Eeveelution in French. |es=Sylveon|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Feelinara|demeaning=From . Ends with ''-a'' like every Eeveelution in German. |it=Sylveon|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=님피아 Nymphia|komeaning=From |zh_cmn=仙子精靈 / 仙子精灵 Xiānzǐjīnglíng|zh_cmnmeaning=Means "Fairy spirit". Ends with like every Eeveelution in Mandarin. |zh_yue=仙子伊貝 Sīnjíyībui|zh_yuemeaning=Literally "Fairy Eevee". Ends with like every Eeveelution in Cantonese. |hi=सिलवीओन Sylveon|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Сильвеон Sil'veon|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles *Serena's Sylveon External links |} Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions Category:Pokémon that appeared in the anime before their game debut de:Feelinara es:Sylveon fr:Nymphali it:Sylveon ja:ニンフィア zh:仙子伊布